Unknown Love
by meowsa-of-DOOM
Summary: Kagome's and InuYasha's love has been going on for a while now, but they STILL havent told eachother! Well, that's where this story comes in. matchKagomexInuYasha and SangoxMiroku if I have time. WOOT!
1. 1 Clothes Thief

me: I dont own InuYasha...although everyone knows I wish I did.cries

InuYasha: your a wimp.anyway,rumiku takahashi does it better.hmmph.

me:...so.i still wanna own u.

InuYasha: um...you have no idea how many ways that can be taken.stares

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

They had just finished collecting another jewel shard from an oddly wimpy when Kagome noticed her bag was curiously light. Before getting on InuYasha's waiting back, she quickly took a peek into her bag. "Aaaaaah! She shrieked when she noticed she couldn't find any of the clothes she had packed.

"All my clothes are gone!" she yelped, rummaging through her pack faster, throwing things out.

Suddenly, there was a loud rustling, and Koga jumped out from behind some nearby trees; holding a bundle of clothing.

"Kagome, my darling! I've missed-" Koga said happily, being interrupted by InuYasha.

"Stop right there, you pervert! Give Kagome's clothes back!" shouted InuYasha, pulling out his Tetsaiga.

"Fine! Take it!" Flinging one of Kagome's bras at InuYasha.

"Wait!...um…." Sango yelled, but was too late; InuYasha had reached out and grabbed it, out of pure instinct.

"Um…that's yours." InuYasha said shyly, tossing it at Kagome. Kagome caught it and quickly stuffed it in her bag.

"May I have the rest of my clothes back, Koga?" Kagome asked, putting on her best puppy dog eyes.

Only for you would I relinquish my best treasures." Koga leaped over and handed over his newly stolen goodies. Kagome stuffed the rest of her belongings into her pack and placed it on her shoulder again. "Thank you. Er…um…well, I must go now. Nice seeing you again!" she said, now feeling a little acquired, knowing she had her entire group's attention on her and Koga. Suddenly, the wind picked up and Koga ran up and grabbed Kagome in his arms and continued running. "Hey! Koga, put me down!" screamed Kagome over all the wind.

* * *

okay, this is my first fanfic, so pleeeeeeaaaase dont get mad at meh if I did anything wrong...oh, and Im reeeeeaaaally lazy so please dont get mad if I only capitalized half of what I was supposed to. ENJOY! 


	2. 2 Behind the Waterfall

Ello! Me again...and I **still** dont own InuYasha...but Im on my way! Dont single me out so soon!

-insert evil laugh here-mwahahaha!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

"Kagome! Koga, you ass!" InuYasha screamed, starting to chase after them.

Koga and Kagome had reached a loud waterfall. "Cover yourself, Kagome. Your going to get wet." was all the warning Koga gave before he plunged into the waterfall.

The weight of the water was terribly heavy but receded seconds later as Koga got her to the other side into a small cave. "Are you okay?" Koga looked down at Kagome, who was now sitting on the cave floor spitting out water.

"Y-ya…Why'd you do that in the first place!"

"I had to get away from the mutt pursuing us! Now, for what I brought you here for." Leaning towards her and taking her into his arms.

"Ah! Get off!" she screamed, squirming uselessly trying to release his hold on her. "InuYasha! InuYasha-"

Koga quickly put his hand over her mouth, cutting off her cry. "Why do you call for him! What's so special about him! Uncovering her mouth to hear her reply, but he never got one.

Kagome sat there, stunned by his question. She didn't know how to answer him. She had asked herself that so many times, but had never concluded an answer she could make herself believe. Her head was buzzing, then suddenly, everything went black as she fell to the floor.

* * *

Cliffhanger!woO0t!yaaaayz for cliffhangers!mwahahaha!pleeeeaaaasssse review!pleeeeaaaasssseee!((although, Im not evil enough to not put up the next chapter just cause theres not a certain amount of reviews)) 


	3. 3 Rude Awakening

**Chapter 3**

Kagome's eyelids fluttered open to reveal a bright blue sky. She could hear two people arguing next to her. Looking over she saw InuYasha and Koga fighting all out, Tetsaiga, claws, and all. Koga had a small cut on his arm and InuYasha seemed clear of injuries. "Hey! Wait! Kagome's awake!" Koga said, just dodging another slash from InuYasha's claws.

They both rushed over and stared into Kagome's face with surprising concern. "What did this idiot do to you! Damn, He comes running at me with you unconscious and all he says is 'It wasn't me!' What a wimp." InuYasha glared at Koga and tried punching him but Koga leaped into the air.

"What happened Kagome? Did I do something wrong?" Koga yelled down from the tree top he had landed on.

"Do something wrong! Of course you did! Between kidnapping me and grabbing me like that! Aagh!" she screamed in agitation.

"Wait, grabbed you? What happened!" InuYasha was now as mad as Kagome.

"I didn't do anything a man doesn't have any right to do." Koga jumped down from the tree and stared at InuYasha with hate.

"Oh my- I'm going home. I'll be coming back after I feel better. Goodbye!" storming off towards the well. Climbing over the edge and stepping into it, she left in time to her only the first part of what InuYasha yelled after her, " Wait, Kagome!"

Feeling very ignored, Sango piped up and said, "Well, go after her!" looking around and adding, "We'll find Koga incase you want to kill him when you get back."

"I don't need you to tell me! And, yes, do so. I don't need an excuse to want to kill him." Hopping into the well himself without another word.


	4. 4 So Ignorant!

**Chapter 4**

InuYasha looked around the family shrine trying to find Kagome. "She **just** jumped into the well! She couldn't have gotten far on her wimpy human legs." He thought to himself, deciding to look outside the shrine. He stepped out into the sun, the, he saw her. There was Kagome, talking to some guy at the gate. Suddenly, Kagome looked away from her conversation and saw InuYasha.

Excusing herself from him for a moment, she ran over to InuYasha and pulled him into the privacy of the shrine. "What do you think; I need you babysitting me all day? Why'd you follow me!" she asked, sounding very impatient.

"Well, you ran off when I was trying to ask you what Koga-" he started explaining but was cut off by Kagome shrill response, "No! I'll answer your questions when I want. I told you why I came back, so wait in your time for me." she said angrily.

"Sure, you gave us an excuse for why you came back here, but that's not the **truth.**" He said, pausing to look down into Kagome's eyes, "I'm not stupid. What you told us you couldn't care less whether we believe you. It's just a lie to yourself to make you feel better." He said, feeling rather proud of himself for putting what he was thinking into words…that is, until he saw Kagome's teary eyes.

"That's not true!" she screamed, stomping her foot and feeling a tear roll down her cheek. She quickly wiped her eyes and ran out the door, leaving InuYasha to think and stare after her.

Kagome climbed onto the boy's bike pegs and rode away, smiling, like her conversation seconds ago had never happened. InuYasha sat down on the floor and waited for Kagome to get back. When she finally got back, InuYasha jumped up from the floor and ran over to her calling her name, "Kagome!", but she had already made it into the house, ignoring him the whole way and apparently intending to do so until he left. "How ignorant can someone get! All I want is to talk." He said to himself, sitting back down on the shrine floor.

A few hours later, Kagome's little brother, Sota, looked out the window and saw InuYasha. Sota came running out, as always with a small smile on his face. "Hey InuYasha! What are you doing here?"

"Go get Kagome. I need to talk to her." InuYasha said, trying not to sound too impatient.

"Okay. Be right back!" he said happily, running back to the house again. About 5 minutes later, he came back out, looking quite confused.

"She said she wasn't going to come out and talk to you ever as long as you're here…..then she threw her pillow at me." He said, looking not as confused now that he had delivered his message.

"So ignorant! Well, tell her to come back soon or I'll come **get** her." He replied, turning and jumping into the well.


	5. 5 Apologies and naps

I have alot of chapters already written on paper but...not on the computer...Im too lazy.lol...but I'll get to 'em!promise! I took care of this one, right? right!ya...ur right..I didnt type this up...my friend did.cries

me:anway...take it away InuYasha!

InuYasha:no!

me:yes!

InuYasha:no!

me:pleeeeeaaase!cries

InuYasha:eh...she doesn't own meh.Happy!

me:yes...yes I am. : )

* * *

InuYashasat in a tree next to the bone eaters well for 2 days, waiting for Kagome to come back on her own time, as she said she would. She still hadn't come yet, and Inuyasha had just decided he was going in to fetch her if she didn't come by evening, when he got a whiff of Kagomes scent floating on the air up to him. He looked down to the well to see her scrambling over the side onto the grass. Inuyasha jumped down from where he was onto the grass infront of her/ "finally. It took you long enough to get out here." He said in a huffy voice.

"Couldn't you have given me a more welcoming greeting?" she said picking up her usual yellow backpack and sliding in over her shoulder.

"No, actually. We need to get a move on and find those shards!"

"Of course, I should have known. Start working as soon as I get here! Okay fine! Lets go."

"well we dont... umm...Have to go, right away."

"oh noooo, by all means , lets go get the others so we can get those shards before Naraku." she said gruffly in a very annoyed voice, amnd marched off to the village to get the others.

When she got there she informed everyone they were going and to hurry up and be ready by nightfall.

No one dissagreed andthey were ready and waiting outside Kaide's hut when InuYasha came. Kagome quickly asked berfore setting out, "Has anyone heard any rumors of shard locations or are we simply scanning the countryside obliviously?"

Miroku mentioned a villageand Sango said it to be about a 2 day travel if they went quickly.

"Okay. Well, let's go. We can slow down if anyone senses a shard when we get closer." Kagome said, hesitating to get on InuYasha's back but quickly pushing back her thoughtsand climbing on.

They all set out at a fast pace, as Kagome finally set into the rythm of InuYasha's leaps. She looked up at Kirara, Sango, Miroku,and Shippo. They were flying peacefully along, without a care in their minds. She let out a sigh. "I wish I could be so carefree." Kagome thought to herself.

InuYasha heard Kagome's sigh and his ears perked up. "I wonder what she's thinking. Doesn't sound like something too happy." thinking to himself, "I wonder if I should appologize for getting in her business with the Koga thing."

InuYasha looked back and, seeing Kagome's troubled look, he couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sorry!" they both yelled in unison.

They both stared at eachother for a moment and tried again in a quieter voice.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have gotten in your business." he said, slightly blushing.

"Oh, no. I should be sorry. I shouldn't have been so rude to you. You were just trying to help." her cheeks also turning pink.

They continued on in silence, feeling slightly odd. Finally, Kagome felt a little tired and accidently fell asleep. InuYasha hadn't noticed until he felt her head lean into his hair. He could feel her chest rising and falling slowly against his back. His face flushed deep red and he felt very grateful she was asleep and couldn't see his face. "Oh well. It's gotten dark. Might as well set up camp now." he said to himself.

Apparently the others were thinking the same thinking the same thing, because they landed a few yards away and began makingfire. InuYasha walked over, Kagome still sleeping on his back.

"What's wrong with Kagome!" Shippo asked, seeing Kagome's closed eyes. Miroku and Sango looked up with worried expressions.

"Nothing. She fell asleep a little while ago." he said gruffly, making it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He heard mumbling behind him and realized kagome was waking up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She climbed off InuYasha's and walked over towards the fire, unaware of everone's stares.

Kagome turned around to face InuYasha, "I like that stride. Very calming. You should do that more often!" she said, letting out a small giggle and smiling at him as a small thank you. "So what do we have for dinner?" starting to rummage through her backpack. She pulled out some food and everyone ate and went to sleep. All except Kagome.

* * *

yet another chapter done.Im so proud of myself!-wheeee...well, I like to stop the chapys at some kind of cliffy 'cause that keeps the audience coming!...Which sux for the audience, but not me!mwahahaha!see ya next chapy!O 


	6. 6 I will protect you!

InuYasha: Im not gunna say it, just to let you know.

me: yes you are

InuYasha: nuhuh...

me:fine...oh rumiko takahashiiiii!

rumiko takahashi: hellooooo!meowsa of DOOM doesnt own InuYasha...I DO!bwahahaha!

me: takes a step away ...okaayyy... **

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Kagome, having slept quite well on InuYasha's back, sat up tirelessly in her sleeping bag. She looked up at her companions to be sure they were all asleep before walking into some nearby tree's shadows. Kagome walked around, looking and listening intently to anything that may strike her fancy to explore. She heard a branch rustle above her but ignored it and walked off to where she heard rushing water.

Once Kagome was out of sight, InuYasha dropped from the tree above where Kagome was standing. "Where is that idiot going in the middle of the night?" he whispered to himself, sneaking after her.

He continued to follow her scent until he finally caught up with her. InuYasha watched her bend down and take off her shoes. She sat on the edge of a rock and dangled her feet into the water, swing her feet back and forth. "Okaaaaay….all this way just to sit and do nothing?" he thought to himself, thoroughly confused.

Kagome gently lowered her bare feet into the cold water. Suddenly, a twig snapped behind her, making her look but find nothing.

"Hmmm….It'll be the new moon soon. That means InuYasha will turn human again. Wait! I came out here to think about something **other** than him!" she said quietly, oblivious of someone crouching down beside her.

"What are you mumbling about?" InuYasha asked, staring at Kagome. Kagome jumped clear off the rock, screaming, unaware her inquirer was only InuYasha. She finally realized and turned bright red.

"Don't scare me like that!" she yelled at him, climbing back up onto the rock.

"Well, I didn't mean to. It's not my fault you humans are so unaware of everything." He said, sitting down cross legged and putting his hands back in his sleeves.

"It's not **my** fault **you** followed me! I can't do anything without you watching me, can I!"

"No! You can't, because you just **love** to go into dangerous places!"

"So! I should be able to go wherever I want. You're not the boss of me!"

"I may not be your boss, but I said I'd protect you, and damnit, that's what I'll do whether you like it or not!"

Kagome was silent for a while, trying to memorize what he had just said. She loved it; it made her feel like more than just a jewel detector. Finally, she replied in a calm tone, "Fine. Protect me however you want." She sat down and put her feet back into the water.

They both sat in silence for a while, staring at the water. Suddenly, the water began to ripple towards them, and before they knew it, Kagome was pulled into the water by her feet, enough time for Kagome to let out a small yelp.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled after her, diving into the water.

He looked around in the water for her desperately, but found nothing. He swam upstream a little and was just in time to see a demon swim into a nearby cave, with Kagome tucked under its arm. She looked pale, her eyes barely open to look for help.

InuYasha felt anger well up inside him as he grabbed the demon by his finned legs. The demon turned around and thrashed at him with his free arm, just missing InuYasha's arm. The battle continued on for what seemed like hours, but was barely a minute. InuYasha had finally killed the demon when he rushed over to Kagome. He pulled her up to the surface and brought her ashore. He looked down at the pale miko lying on the ground and noticed no movement. She wasn't breathing.

Before thinking of anything else, he pressed his lips against hers and tried to get her breathing. After a few moments, her chest heaved as InuYasha sat back.

Kagome's eyes opened to see InuYasha gazing down at her worriedly. She was about to thank him when she felt a sharp pain throughout her legs. "Aaah!" she screamed out, turning on her side and covering her face so InuYasha couldn't see the tears of pain in her eyes.

InuYasha jumped at the sudden cry and looked over at Kagome's face. "What's wrong? Are you hurt!"

"My…..legs. Aah!" she said between whimpers, screaming as another wave of pain shot through her legs. Cold tears were now streaming down her face.

He glanced down at her legs and his eyes became wide with fear. Both her legs were blood-covered up to her knee, and her ankles cut. "Damnit!" was all he could say as he tried to think of what to do. He quickly tore up Kagome's jacket and tied it around her ankles. "We have to get you back to camp. Hopefully you brought your aid kit thingy." He said, carefully picking her up. When she gave no reply, he looked down at her to see her face tearstained. He became more worried when he noticed how much pain she was really in.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. Right after I said I'd protect you, I let you get hurt so terribly." He carefully began to run, making sure not to stir her. He looked down to see her unconscious. "When you wake up, I shall fully apologize to you."

* * *

yayz!another chapy!this isnt as much of a cliffy...except...whats gunna happen to Kagome!I already know, and personally...im dissapointed in myself...but you have no clue what Im dissapointed in myself for!you never know, I may hate Kagome, but make her live...I may love her and make her die!hehehe...you'll have to see iiiiinnn...the next CHAPY! 


	7. 7 Dont leave me

me: Im soooo glad so many ppl like my story so far! Im feeling very proud of myself right now for keeping up the suspence so far...most of the time my big mouth gets ahead of me by now and blabs whats gunna happen! lolanyway, ch.7,just how u wanted!((I hope anyway!))now...disclaimer time!

InuYasha: no doubt about the big mouth part._ grrrr_ and, Im not doin' ur lame disclaimer!

me: aaw!does that mean you would rather me own you! _big smile_

InuYasha:aah! She dont own meh! she dont own meh!

me: thank you,Inu, dear!

InuYasha: I'll kill you one day...**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

InuYasha came running into camp with Kagome in his arms. "Wake up! Kagome's injured!" he said, waking Sango and Shippo. They both woke wearily, but jumped up when they saw Kagome. Sango kicked Miroku, who woke with a start, and ran over. "What happened!"

InuYasha set Kagome down on the soft grass. "She was attacked by a water demon. Does anybody know how to work this stuff?" he asked, holding up Kagome's first aid kit.

Shippo stepped towards Kagome with wide eyes and looked like he was going to be unable to speak but was able to whimper, "Yes, Kagome showed me." He grabbed the box and reached for odd looking bottles and bandages.

He quickly finished bandaging her legs and sat back. Kagome's legs were still bleeding but had slowed due to the bandages. She was still in obvious pain as she slept restlessly. It was still very dark when he told everyone they could go back to sleep. InuYasha sat next to Kagome, watching her suffer and he felt so helpless.

After an hour he looked down when he heard her stir. He saw her eyes open and look around confused. She gave a groan and fell silent again.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Uuuumm….hurt?" she said, putting on a small smile.

He was silent for a while then replied, "I'm sorry. I had just finished saying I would protect you then I let you get hurt. I'm sooo sorry." He bowed his head, knowing she wouldn't accept his apology.

Instead, she tilted her head to look into his face, "It's okay. It was my fault in the first place."

He looked up, surprised she forgave him so easily. "She's amazing! If I was her, I'd be sitting me straight to hell. I guess that's what makes her so……"he paused in his thoughts, trying to find the right word for her, "special." He thought to himself, finally finding a word to describe her.

Kagome leaned her head back and fell asleep again. "Her sleeping face is so peaceful. What is this feeling in my heart? Its like whenever I smell Kagome's scent." He reached down and touched her silky raven black hair. He pulled his hand back when Kagome started murmuring in her sleep. He reached back down and combed his fingers through her hair. Suddenly Kagome turned in her sleep and grabbed his hand.

At first he thought she had woken up and was mad at him for touching her hair while she was asleep, but he soon realized she was harmlessly tossing in her sleep, although she still had InuYasha's hand in her tight grip.

He tried getting his hand back before she woke up when she started mumbling again, and he pulled his hand back harder.

When he finally got his hand free, he heard her mumble, "Inu….Yasha. Don't leave me…" s a single tear shone on her cheek.

He wiped the tear away and whispered back, "I won't; as long as you don't leave me."

* * *

there we go!ch.7!as I said last chapter, I was dissapointed in myself...I let Kagome live for this chapter...the reason i want Kagome dead is simple, she has InuYasha eating out of the palms of her hands and she doesnt take advantage of it!good thing Im the author for now!mwahahaha! see ya'll in ch.8! 


	8. 8 A nice bath

me: Im gunna go right to the chapter that has just been created, thus I shall **not** be calling upon another more famous person to say my disclaimer.

InuYasha: Just get on with the story!

me: I was! God! so much for getting right to the chapter!oh, screw it! InuYasha, say my disclaimer!as an pology for interupting.

InuYasha: Feh, Im not gunna say yer damn disclaimer!

me:yes you are!_pulls out tetsaiga_

InuYasha: wh-where did you get that!ah, um...she doesnt own me. Damn it!

me: thank you...now to the chapter! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

The next morning, Kagome woke up feeling much better. She looked up to see InuYasha sitting in his usual sleeping position, snoozing soundly. Only his hand poked out of his sleeve, lying next to Kagome. She sat up to see Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo, all sleeping soundly. "Hm…Everyone's still asleep. They must have either had a hard night last night or it must still be pretty early in the day." She said quietly.

She heard someone stir and looked to see Miroku sit up and lean against a nearby tree. "I'd say both. How are you feeling?"

"Fine; better than yesterday. You had a hard night last night?"

"Good. Yes, well, InuYasha **did** come in the middle of the night with you injured."

"Oh, yes. I'm so sorry. It's all because of my carelessness. I must have caused you all so much trouble."

"No, no. We were all so worries about you; we couldn't possibly sleep through it without offering assistance."

"Thank you. You all are very kind."

"Thank InuYasha. He looked worried the earlier night, and he was the one who saved you from the demon. Oh; and he also watched over you all last night. Although apparently; he fell asleep sometime last night." Miroku said, smiling, remembering InuYasha's worried eyes last night.

"Yes. I will." She looked over at InuYasha with a kind smile on her face.

Soon after Miroku's and Kagome's chat, Sango woke up. "Good morning Kagome. How are you feeling?" she said, with a smile.

"Good morning Sango. I'm feeling fine." Kagome replied, returning the smile.

"Although….I know something that would make me feel even better." Her smile turning into a slyer, pleading one.

"Kagome, if you're thinking of a bath, I don't think it's a good idea. You probably can't even **get** there." Sango stood up and walked over.

"That's why **I** shall assist her." Miroku stated confidently, trying to hide his true meaning. The only response he got was a slap from Sango, and a glare from Kagome.

"But, I can crawl…or, or…I can use the trees to lean on! Pleeeeeease!" She said pleadingly, putting on her best smile and puppy dog eyes.

"Aaarg! You're so persistent. Fine…but youre the one getting killed by InuYasha, **not** me!" She said, walking over to the now very happy Kagome.

"Yay! Sango-chan, you're the best!" Kagome said, bouncing up and down on her bottom, still not standing up.

"Yes, yes. Well, we cant go if you don't stand up." She said, almost afraid to see Kagome stand. She reached down to take Kagome's hands to help her up. Kagome gratefully took them and together they pulled her to her feet. Immediately she cried out in pain, but covered her mouth quickly, trying not to awake anyone that was still asleep.

"I don't know Kagome. I don't think this is a good idea anymore." Sango said worriedly, propping Kagome up with one arm around her shoulder.

"No! Pleeeease! I want to go. I'm fine." She said, taking a painful step forward.

"Okay. Let's go." She replied, also walking off towards the hot spring they had found last night before they had headed off to sleep. They continued to walk slowly, step by step, Kagome wincing in pain every now and then. They finally made it there and Kagome sat down to undress, carefully sliding off her bottom clothing carefully over her legs. When she was done, save the bandages on her legs, she slid over to the hot spring and slipped into the hot water. She held onto the rocks near the shore and let her legs float below her uselessly.

"Oh, man! Does that feel good or what!" Kagome said out loud, smiling broadly.

"I'm glad it feels good to you. Do your legs burn from the water?" Sango asked, thoroughly relieved their work getting her here had been rewarded with her happiness.

"Not at all! If I didn't already know they were hurt, I wouldn't know anything was wrong!"

"Good. Well, you got what you wanted, so you'll have to agree to anything for the rest of the day!" Sango said, lowering herself into the spring laughing.

"What! That's not fair!" Kagome cried, splashing the surface of the water childishly.

Their bath continued happily, Kagome completely forgetting her hurt legs.

* * *

There we go! Not a very exciting chapter, Im sorry...I was afraid of it being too long...and it was the only stopping point in the story for a lttle while, o heck...why not stop it!...dont answer that.XD I already know the answer.Anyway, since that was a filler chapy I'll update soon to make it up to you.yup yup!see ya next chapy!


	9. 9 Another Attack

me:okay...this time, I really am gunna get right to the story!No interruptions from InuYasha,_shows InuYasha tied up and gagged_,Im not gunna get off topic,_holds up notecards which Im reading word for word off of_,and Im doin my own disclaimer!

InuYasha:_spits out gag_...She doesnt own InuYasha...eh...me!

me:hey!what was the interruption for!Your the one that hates doin' my disclaimer!

InuYasha: so!I just loooove to mess up your plans!hahaha!_runs away_

me:okaaaaay...well, you heard him...I dont own InuYasha!on with the peticularly good chapter!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

InuYasha woke up drowsily, looking down to Kagome to find her gone. He looked around, now wide awake. He spotted Miroku and Shippo chatting, "Where's Kagome!" InuYasha asked worriedly.

"Oh, she went to take a bath with Sango." Miroku said calmly, amused by InuYasha's worrying.

"B-b-but….she was injured! How'd she get there!" He seemed thoroughly convinced she couldn't have possibly done such a thing.

"Hm…yes, she was injured. That doesn't she can't take a bath. She leaned on Sango and walked there." Shippo said, answering his questions in order.

Finally calming down, InuYasha sat back down. "Did she look like it hurt to walk?"

"Yes. A tad bit, but Sango helped her and apparently, Kagome was very eager for a bath." Miroku answered.

InuYasha, now mad at her for doing such a stupid thing when she was injured, waited for her to get back in silence. After about 10 minutes, Sango and Kagome were in sight; both were wearing towels, and had dripping hair. But that wasn't what made InuYasha jump up and rush over to them. It was the blood running down Kagome's left arm. "What happened!" all three guys in the camp screamed out, Shippo and Miroku hopping to their feet seconds after InuYasha.

"Kagome was attacked by a water demon. Sound familiar to you?" Sango replied with an out of breath tone. She helped Kagome sit down on the grass. Kagome reached for her backpack and pulled out her aid kit. She sat trying to tend to her arm, ending with a clumsy mess. InuYasha stepped forward and rewrapped it for her properly.

Kagome's entire arm had been cut up the side from her shoulder to her wrist, not deep though. Her arm continued to bleed slowly reddening her bandages in several places.

"Two water demon attacks at Kagome within two days. There must be a connection between the two attacks." Miroku said seriously, sitting down among the cluster everyone else had formed.

"Probably the same demon trying to get the jewel shards." InuYasha said, everyone else nodding in agreement; all except Kagome.

"Maybe…but I wasn't wearing my jewels either of the times." Kagome reached into her backpack again, pulling out her necklace with the small jar holding the shards. "Although, they might have known I posses them and they thought I had them with me."

"That's most likely it. That means you can't keep running off anymore. You have to stay close to everyone else. Got it?" InuYasha said, turning to Kagome to make sure she agreed. Finally, she nodded reluctantly, realizing she wouldn't have much privacy anymore.

"Good. Well, should we continue forward to the village we were heading to?" Miroku asked, turning to Kagome. "Or are you not feeling well enough?"

"Oh, of course! I'm feeling fine. We should go on to the village." Kagome replied, packing up her kit and other things lying near her.

Soon, everyone was ready and Kagome carefully hoisted herself onto InuYasha's back, holding onto his Kimono with her one good arm. They all set out back on their original journey, unaware of the spies following them.

* * *

Okay...well, by now, you may notice that I reeeeaaally am NOT fond of Kagome((for reasons I have already explained in other authors notes))...but dont worry...Im not gunna kill her anytime soon...or am I!bwahahaha!Im evil so you neva know!hehe...see ya next chapy!_runs away before my loyal readers rip me to shreds._


	10. 10 Midnight Questions

me: okay. I've learned my lesson. Im not going to try and get right to the story, because I know InuYasha isgoing to want to foil my plans once again! soooo...without furtherchat, InuYasha, take it away.

InuYasha: no way...I see no reason in foiling your non-existent plans to get right to the story.

me:pleeeeaaaaze!_pulls out tetsaiga...again._

InuYasha:grrr...She doesnt own me.

me:now...on with the story!

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

They had all just arrived at the town after a long day's travel when Kagome sensed a jewel shard nearby. Everyone was very tired, with an exception of InuYasha as usual, so they decided to look around the next day. Miroku got them a hotel, using the same 'Your hotel may be in danger of spirits' gag, and they all ushered to their rooms, Sango and Kagome sharing a room, and the guys sharing another across the hall.

**

* * *

****In the ladies room……**

"Hey, Sango? You awake?" Kagome said quietly, as to not wake her friend in case she was sleeping.

"Yes, Kagome. Is there something you wanted?" Sango answered, turning onto her side to look at Kagome.

"Yes…I was wondering what you thought about all these attacks towards me."

"Well, I think it's exactly how you said earlier. The demons were probably looking for the jewel shards and didn't know you didn't have them with you."

"Okay. Good…thanks, Sango. Good night." They both turned back around and went to sleep.

**

* * *

****In guy's room……**

"InuYasha; I bet your worried about Kagome." Miroku said wonderingly at the half demon's troubled face.

"Feh. It's none of your business." InuYasha snapped back.

"How could you be so heartless, InuYasha?" Shippo asked.

"I'm not heartless! I meant, even if I was worried, it would be none of your business."

"So, you **are **worried." Miroku said, raising his eyebrow slightly, and continued to stare at him, waiting for an outburst of anger.

"No, dammit! It's **my** business, not yours!" he yelled, and tried to calm back down.

A few seconds passed with silence before Shippo broke it by replying in a mocking voice, "Is it your business **now**?"

"Dammit, I'm gunna hurt you!" InuYasha said, hitting Shippo on the head.

"Why don't you two go to sleep." He paused and watched InuYasha settle into the corner of the room in his usual sitting position. "Why don't you use the bed? There **are **two." He said, crawling into one of the beds himself.

"I'm good here; Shippo can have it." InuYasha replied, earning a squeal of delight from Shippo, who was glad to have such a big bed for himself.

"Good night!" Shippo said happily as he settled under all the blankets. He received a quick "Good night." In return from Miroku, InuYasha having had ignored him.

* * *

well...yet another filler...Im sooo sorry! pleaze dont kill meh...-cries-I'll make **sure** the next chapy isnt a filler...In fact...If I write it corectly...It will be the most exciting chapter of em all!not only that, it will be the longest, **and** theres a big posibility of it being the second to last chapter!woO0t!see you next chapy...oh, and since its gunna be a big chapy, it may take an extra day getting it posted...sorry again! 


	11. 11 Long Awaited Battle

me:okay, I reeeeeaaaally tried to get this accurate enough, and I personally think it turned out awesome!Anyway,you'll be the judge of that...by reviewing!plllleeeeeeaaaaze review more pplz,and enjoy the story!I brought a special guest to say the disclaimer in honor of this awesome chapy!oh, here she is!

kirara: mew. ((incase some ppl dont speak two tailed, she said meowsa-of-DOOM doesnt own InuYasha))

me:what a beautyful speech.Thanks Kirara!now, on with the story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

The next morning everyone was much better rested, and they all set out to look for the shikon jewel shard Kagome had detected the earlier night. They had all split up, as to find the shard faster, into their usual groups. InuYasha and Kagome as the first group heading north of the village, Kirara and Sango making the second heading further west, and Miroku and Shippo backtracking where hey had already traveled.

InuYasha ran north, not too quickly as to give Kagome time to try and detect any jewel shards. Finally, they came along a shack in the middle of the woods. Kagome was shocked as she focused in on the little house. It was glowing bright pink; the color of the shikon's glow. She informed InuYasha of what she saw as they came to a stop in front of the shack. Kagome, having a bad feeling for the little shack, readied her bow and docked an arrow.

InuYasha opened the door, but was thrown back. Kagome ran over to him and kneeled next to him on the ground. "Are you okay!" she asked, seeing he must have had the wind knocked out of him.

He gave a cough and replied, "Ya; I'm fine." He got up and pulled out Tetsaiga. "Show yourself!"

There was a deep echoing laugh and a second later, a being stepped out of the shack; it as none other than Naraku. "Hello, InuYasha."

"What are you doing here? What do you want!" InuYasha yelled back in reply, Kagome standing next to him, gaping at their enemy.

"I'm simply here on a business trip. I want exactly what every other demon have wanted lately." He said in reply, before raising one hand and sending moths flying towards Kagome. The moths flew to her, pulling her hair, clothes, and anything else they could pull on to intimidate her. Kagome dropped her bow and arrows and tried to get the moths fluttering around her away. "InuYasha!" she screamed.

Before InuYasha could help her, Naraku pulled out his own sword, which was glowing dark purple, and lunged at InuYasha swinging it wildly. InuYasha blocked the odd swords attacks with a little difficulty, trying to get away to help Kagome, who was now on her knees covering her head and squealing.

Kagome suddenly remembered the last time she dealt with these moths and reached for her bow and arrow. She pulled the arrow far back released; purifying most of the moths fluttering around and making them disappear. She turned to InuYasha just in time to see him block yet another attack. Not sure of what to do, she docked another arrow, pulled back and released, aiming towards Naraku. The arrow hit him in the arm, just beneath his shoulder. He retreated from the swing from Tetsaiga, and turned to Kagome. "You'll have to shoot much more than one measly arrow to even **harm** me." After saying this, he laughed, and turned back to his own battle with InuYasha.

Feeling her temper rise inside her, she shot another arrow, followed by two more, all hitting him in the arm holding the sword. Naraku let out another laugh and pulled all three arrows in one grip. "Don't bother little priestess. Nor you or InuYasha will ever defeat me."

She tried desperately to think of what to do. "InuYasha will tire eventually, and I will run out of arrows; of course, being at such a disadvantage for us, Naraku would defeat us both in an instant…what can I do!" Kagome thought to herself frantically.

"Aw. Am I confusing you, little priestess? It's simple. I can only be defeated by a great amount of power, which neither of you possess alone." He laughed again, which was getting very annoying to Kagome.

"Think! Neither of us possesses enough of power alone to defeat him." She juggled this thought around in her head trying to find something that could help them. "That's it!" she screamed aloud. She finally had an idea. "If we don't have enough of power **alone**, then what about together!" she thought to herself in triumph. "InuYasha! Strike him as soon as shoot, got it!" she yelled to him, readying her arrow.

She tried to focus the best she could, as she sent all her power into her arrow, and finally, having collected all her purifying power in her into the arrow, she let go. It soared towards Naraku like a pink streak of light, and InuYasha raised his Tetsaiga and screamed out, "Wind Scar!"

Both attacks hit Naraku in unison, and finally, after so long, Naraku fell to the ground dead. Suddenly, out of the shack, jumped a water demon, angered by the death of its master. InuYasha battled with it for a while until finally slaying it. InuYasha jumped into the air, thrilled they had finally defeated their greatest enemy and all his minions. After a while, he noticed he couldn't hear any celebration coming from where he last saw Kagome fighting.

He looked over to see her swaying in the air. He ran over as she dropped to her knees and collapsed on the ground.

* * *

Well, there it is!I think it was an awesome chapy, and I **definetly **think it deserves lots of reviews!so, why dont you do that one little thing for me by reviewing, and I'll make sure to post the next chapy! mwahahaha!I told you I would get to Kagome!((Im not saying shes gunna die, or if shes gunna live...you'll have to wait for that!))see ya next chapy!


	12. 12 Death and Explanations

me: this is a reeeeaaally good chapter and veeeeery sad...sooo...**WARNING! REAAAAAALLY SAD CHAPTER! **so...Im really sorry if this isnt how you wanted the story to go,...but too bad for you!Its my story, and I'll go what I want to, do what I want to!ooooh yaaa!woO0t!anway...take it away InuYasha!

InuYasha:_cries_...no way!this chapter is so mean to me!

me:sorry...well, since I was pretty harsh on Inu this chapy, I'll do the disclaimer...sooo...presenting...the one and only time I will ever do my own disclaimer...I DONT OWN INUYASHA!_ is shocked I actually said that myself_

InuYasha:O-O...wow...O-O

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

InuYasha knelt next to Kagome who was lying on the ground. "Kagome?" he said, looking down to see her frail, weak body. Her eyes were just barely open, and the part that was open was focused on the worried InuYasha looking down at her.

"Inu….Yasha." she whispered weakly, reaching an arm up and touching his silver hair.

"Kagome…what's wrong? Why are you so weak?" he asked in reply to her quiet, straining voice.

"I used….all my…strength to…kill Naraku…"

"Why! We could have found another way! We weren't that desperate. You didn't have to do something so…." But he paused, unable to call such a thing stupid.

"The…only way. Really!" she said this less weak, trying to get InuYasha less worried, but only making it worse.

"Fine. Well, we have to get you better. Where are you hurt?"

""I'm……..not hurt…..my strength….is in the arrow." She said quietly, pointing at the arrow that had killed Naraku and was still sticking out of him.

InuYasha grabbed the arrow and held it out to her. "You mean this?" he asked, examining it, but finding nothing special about it. It just looked like a regular old arrow.

"Yes….Is Naraku…….dead?"

"Ya….I still don't understand how that attack was any different from all the others."

"We needed all our energy…."

"Then why are you the only one that's weak!" he asked, now starting to get frustrated.

"Your tetsaiga's energy….regains faster…….than me."

"So…does that mean you'll be fine as long as you're left to regain your energy?"

"No. My energy…….is not with me at the moment….I sent it out…to collect something…." Her hand finally dropping as something flew into her palm. She held it out to InuYasha, "This…is for you." Kagome dropped the small pink ball into his hand.

"He looked down to find the Shikon no Tama in his hand. His eyes got wide and he looked back up to Kagome to ask how she had gotten it; but he never got an answer. Her eyes had finally closed, and InuYasha watched as her chest fell for the last time.

"Kagome? Kagome!" he yelled, trying not to believe what was happened. "I'm confused…how could this happen! Kagome…answer me! Say anything! Tell me to sit! Tell me that I'm an idiot! Please!" he said pleadingly. Then, he did what he hadn't done since he was a child; he cried big wet tears. He knelt there next to Kagome crying, not even knowing the reason he was crying.

Finally, he dried his face the best he could and whispered down at the dead Kagome, "I'd do anything to get you back. I'd give my own life up just to know one thing…" he paused, taking up all his courage to say one thing to the Kagome, who wasn't even able to hear him, "One thing I want to know….Did you love me as much as I did you!" he screamed, finally giving in to his emotions and letting more tears roll down his face.

Suddenly he heard a rustling behind him, and when he turned to see what it was, he saw Kikyo, standing limp against a tree. "She's dead, isn't she?" Kikyo asked, just as weakly as Kagome had talked before she fell limp.

"Yes. How do you know?"

"Its affecting me…she is my reincarnation after all. I can explain everything to you if you want…why she died….how she…got the Shikon jewel…everything." She went over to a boulder near the tree she had been leaning on and sat down.

"How would you know!" he felt angry for some reason he didn't know why.

"….because…I understand why and how everything has happened." She looked at InuYasha's expression and took it as a reply to tell him everything. "Fine….well, the only way to defeat Naraku was to combine energy between the two of you, or you wouldn't have had enough power. Your energy was from the Tetsaiga, so you weren't affected. Kagome, however, had her energy come from herself….her own spiritual powers. She had used every bit she could collect in her arrow….and made it leave her. She then had no energy to live off of." She concluded her explanation of one of InuYasha's questions. When se saw InuYasha had understood, she went on to answer the next question.

"She got the Shikon no tama by collecting the small bit of energy left to call upon all the shards that was owned between you and Naraku. All these shards evidently made up the entire jewel." She finished her explanation once again, and found InuYasha's expression once again, understanding it all.

"So….does that mean this is the full jewel? I can wish off it now?" he asked, surprised he finally held the jewel.

"Yes." she paused to look at InuYasha who was now staring down at the small pink jewel. "InuYasha? Thank you for destroying Naraku…now that he's gone…I shall die…once….and…for all." She whispered that last part as she fell to the ground, limp, and dead. She slowly disappeared, along with her soul collectors.

InuYasha sat in a daze, shocked by everything he had just been told, and end everything that had happened. He then looked down at the small glowing pink ball in his hand. "I can wish now, huh? Well I know exactly what to wish for." he smiled, closing his hand around the jewel.

* * *

Well...thats the ultra sad chapy!yup yup...thats the saddest the story will get, I do believe...or maybe not!mwahahahaha!lol...anyway...Im sorry to all the Kagome and Kikyo fans out there...but their dead!get over it!dont worry...It'll fix itself in the next chapy, but in the meantime, I'll work on the happy ending everyones working on, and you no critisize my writing!okay?okay!see you next chapy! 


	13. 13 Life

me: well...it may seem like an end...but we'll see about that.hehe...Im good at stretching a story waaaaaay past where ppl think its gunna end...**I **even thought it would have ended before now!lol.anway...I hope you enjoy this one!Oh...and InuYasha?I was nice to you this chapy so you get to do the disclaimer now!whee!

InuYasha:feh...no way..I've already gone way too far off course of my manlyness!Im not given into you!

me:now...dont start!well...I'll ask Kagome to do it _turns to kagome..._ wait...shes still dead...hey Shippo!

Shippo: sure thing, meowsa! She doesnt own InuYasha: )

me: ( : thanks: )

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

Before InuYasha could say what he wished for, the Shikon no Tama began to glow bright pink; brighter than usual. It continued to grow brighter until he was totally engulfed in the bright pink light along with the clearing he was standing in with Kagome laying by his feet. There was an echoing voice through the clearing and InuYasha looked around to find no one nearby. Finally he looked down at the Shikon Jewel and noticed the voice had been coming from it. He listened intently while the jewel repeated what it had said, "Is that truly what you wish for?"

He was very confused and was about to ask what exactly he had wished for but was interrupted by the jewel, "Answer; yes or no?" He thought for a moment and finally remembered he had said he wanted to have known whether Kagome loved him or not. "Yes! Yes, that's what I wish for." He replied finally.

The jewel glowed as bright as ever and disappeared from his hands. The bright pink light surrounding the clearing in the trees rushed towards him as if it was being sucked in. When it finally hit him that he pink light wasn't going towards him he looked down to Kagome to see all the pink light engulfing her, slowly melting into her body. Suddenly, her chest heaved and she took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and sat up. Kagome finally noticed InuYasha staring at her with wide eyes. She leaped up and hugged him tightly, startling InuYasha. "InuYasha! You saved me!"

When Kagome was about to pull away from InuYasha, he wrapped his arms around Kagome's tight figure, this time surprising Kagome. "InuYasha?" she asked questioningly, directed towards his tight hug.

"You idiot! As usual, always going towards dangerous places." He said in reply, finally letting go of her and smiling.

"Yes…It's a good thing I have such a wonderful protector." She gave a big smile back at him before continuing, "Where's everyone else?"

"I don't know…probably looking for the jewel shard we had all set out to find." He laughed, knowing this was a task never to be completed, having the jewel already been assembled and wished upon.

"Oh my gosh! Your right! We better go get them before they tire themselves to death!" she laughed, climbing onto InuYasha's already waiting back. They headed a little while, but not nearly as far as they all had split up at, and they bumped into everyone rushing towards them.

"Kagome! InuYasha! You'll never believe it!" Shippo yelled excitedly, as he jumped off Kirara's back.

InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other and as if reading each other's minds, turned back to Shippo and said calmly, "I'm sure we'll believe you." They both said in unison.

They all settled down on the grass to tell their story. Sango was evidently going to tell it, because she had piped up first. "Our two groups had met up halfway through search and had defeated a demon that had a jewel and after a lot of searching, we finally found the jewel that it had. When we were holding it, it suddenly flew out of my hands and continued to fly above the tree tops towards here!"

There was silence for a while until Shippo spoke up, "Aaaah! They don't believe us! See! Look at how they stare at us!" he went over to Kagome and sat in her lap disappointed.

Kagome patted his head and finally replied, "We believe you. Actually, we already knew." She smiled slyly at all the stares she had received from Miroku, Sango and Shippo.

"How did you know?" Miroku asked.

"It's a really long story; and frankly, I don't think your going to believe us!" Kagome replied, smiling at the group.

"We promise we'll believe you…as for time, we have plenty of it." Sango said, getting into a more comfortable position, ready for a long story.

"Fine; I'll tell it." InuYasha said, lying down on the grass with his head propped up on his hand. "Okay, well, We found Naraku, killed him, Kagome summoned all the jewel shards making the jewel full, she died, I wished her back to life, we're here!" he said, almost happily when he saw all the stares he had gotten in reply.

"Wow. You got more stares than I did when I told them we believed them!" Kagome said laughing, followed by InuYasha.

There was a silence among them with an exception of Kagome and InuYasha's laughter until finally Miroku said something, "Is…..Is that true, Kagome? Did you die?"

Kagome stopped laughing and turned to him. "Yes. You should hear what InuYasha wished! It was so sweet!" she said, giggling.

InuYasha turned bright red and yelled, "Shutup!" before he ran and jumped into the nearby trees.

""Sooooo….what'd he say when he wished you live?" Miroku and Sango asked, leaning in incase she was going to whisper it.

"I don't think I'm going to tell just yet. I will tell you this though…I have yet to fulfill his wish." She gave a small wink before continuing, "Its getting pretty dark…why don't we set up camp?"

Now, everyone was very much wanting to hear what InuYasha had wished, but they all agreed it was getting dark and soon they had a fire going and were cooking fish over it. "I'm going to get InuYasha and tell him dinners ready." Kagome said as she got and raced after where they had all last seen him.

* * *

Well?Arent you happy!Did you enjoy the resurection of Kagome? You better have because it took all my power to not kill her again...grrr...anyway...this may seem like the chapter before the ending, but its not!bwahahaha! dont even think we're **close** to the end!O-Ohehe...meaning, either its gunna take a turn into another problem, or its gunna follow Inu and Kag into their lovy dovy life!lol...lets see...for those of you who know meh, I just gave away the rest of the story!lol.heheh.anyway...thats teh chapy, and Im sticken to it!see ya next chapy: )


	14. 14 Half a Confession

me:hello! Another chapy done and up!woO0t!Oh...and I think Im gunna do something special in the chapy once I get 50 reviews...Im not sure what I can do, but Im sure I'll try to make it special to thank all my loyal readers!hehe : ) anyway...ya!hehe!actually...maybe I'll start a mini story...a humerous one!whee!lol.InuYasha, take it away!

InuYasha:no way. manlyness, remember?

me:oh...ya..._pulls out a book saying '100 ways to be manly'_ okies...ah!here it is!_shows Inu whats written on page 1 'It is very manly to do other people's disclaimers'_

InuYasha: I'm not stupid! Thats not real!...she doesnt own me.

me:hehehe...notice he did the disclaimer anyway XD

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

Once Kagome had finally gotten InuYasha to come back to camp, they all started to eat. Eventually, Shippo asked Kagome to tell them what happened better than how InuYasha had. She did, and afterwards, everyone stared in disbelief. "You all do still believe us, right?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. Of course we do! Its just so amazing that something like that could happen while we did nothing!" Sango said, with still her surprised look on her face.

"Yes…well, I'd say it was very kind of InuYasha to use the wish he had so planned on, on you instead." Miroku said slyly, looking over at InuYasha to see his reaction.

Instead of getting mad and running off, he just sat there, like no one had said anything. Everyone was surprised by this greatly, but let him be. "So….Kagome…..what was InuYasha's wish, exactly?" Sango asked, wanting desperately to know what he had said to make it so 'sweet'.

InuYasha looked up in alarm, about to cover Kagome's mouth but didn't when he heard what she said, "I'm sorry…I don't think he would like me to say." Kagome turned to InuYasha, who was staring at her in bewilderment, and gave him a smile. He got back into his usual position and acted like he hadn't heard anything, until Kagome started speaking again, "Buuuuut…..I **still **have to fulfill his wish! I should do that now." She smiled and turned to InuYasha.

"Will you help me get some more wood for the fire? It appears we'll need more." Kagome asked, walking off towards the trees before getting an answer. InuYasha looked at her confusingly but stood up and walked after her anyway. He followed her into the trees, everyone watching intently trying to see what they were doing back at the camp; but they couldn't see anything.

Kagome kept walking on until she got to a dark area in the trees and turned around to find InuYasha staring at her, trying very hard to see what she was doing. She climbed up onto a tree branch and sat, before turning to InuYasha. "What do you want?" InuYasha asked, finally impatient of all the stalling.

"I told you. I think I should fulfill your wish. Your wish was to know how I felt about you," she paused to take a deep breath before blurting out, "I love----" but before she could finish, she fainted. InuYasha ran over and caught her before she hit the ground when she tipped off the tree branch. He looked down at her to see her glowing pink; the same pink of the jewel's glow.

* * *

well...that was the chapy! I promise, Im not trying to make my readers mad by hurting Kagome so much, but if you notice, thats the only way to get InuYasha's attention...promise!Im not hurting her for my own pleasure...why wont you believe me!_-cries-_Fine!be that way...well...thats the chapy..sorry it was so short...I just thought it was a good place to stop the chapy...well, see ya next chapy! 


	15. 15 Selfish Wish

me:hello again. This chapter will be explaining the new prblem in the story i have thought up to lengthen it!Its a pretty important chapter, so pay attention.Anyway, I thought I would explain everything in honor of my 50th review!thank you to all my readers, and I hope you all like my story so far: ) Now, since Kagome is alive at the moment, why dont we ask her to do the disclaimer!

Kagome:sure thing! Meowsa-ofDOOM doesnt own InuYasha: )

me:thanks Kagome! Now...on with the chapter!

**

* * *

Chapter 15**

Kagome woke up to see Kaede looking down at her. She sat up and looked around confused. "What happened?" she asked, seeing Sango, Shippo, and Miroku all in the little hut also.

"InuYasha says you fainted." Miroku explained.

Hearing InuYasha's name Kagome sat up, looking around for him. When she didn't find him in the hut, she got up and headed for the door. "Wait! Where are ye going, Kagome?" Kaede asked.

"I'm going to go talk to InuYasha. Do you know where he is?" she replied, hoping they do know where he is so she didn't have to search every tree nearby.

"He's sitting in the usual sulking tree, but I don't think you should go anywhere until your better; something must have caused you to faint." Miroku said, with Sango nodding and agreeing with him.

"I'm fine. I just really need to talk to him." Kagome put on her best puppy dog eyes, pleading them to believe her.

"Okay…well, please come back if you don't feel well." Sango said quickly before Kagome rushed out the door.

Kagome ran to the tree that was InuYasha's usual sulking tree and glance up. There he was, as usual. "InuYasha! Can you come down real quick?" Kagome called up to him.

InuYasha looked down to see Kagome looking up at him. "Why should I?"

"Just come down! It'll only take a sec!" Kagome said, now impatient of InuYasha's normal attitude. "This time I will get through it, and his wish will be granted. I can do it. I can do it." Kagome thought to herself.

She took a step back when he finally jumped down in front of her. "What do you want?" he asked in a gruff tone, apparently mad at her for interrupting his thoughts.

"Um….last time…your wish….um…" Kagome stuttered, suddenly losing all her confidence she had had seconds ago. With a sudden burst of energy, Kagome flung her arms around InuYasha's neck and hugged him tight.

InuYasha's eyes got big and he was still shocked when he felt her becoming limp, she was trying hard to stay standing, but lost her grip around InuYasha's neck and fell to the ground on her knees. "What the hell was that! She hugged me then got all weak." InuYasha thought to himself, his thoughts scrambling inside his head. Then he noticed it; she was glowing pink again.

He quickly picked her up and ran off towards Kaede's hut. When he got there, she was still glowing bright pink, her eyes blinking up at InuYasha. When he got there he went through the doorway, and put Kagome down on one of the blankets on the floor. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all still there and stared at them.

"Damn, this woman is a pain in the ass. She's yours now. Keep her here." InuYasha said, before turning and running off.

They all looked down at Kagome, who was now lying down on the floor and still faintly glowing. Suddenly, tears streamed down her face. "I can't tell him! Every time….I feel like I'm dying all over again!" she cried out to herself, wiping her face with the back of her hand. Everyone looked at her with concern. "What's wrong, Kagome?" Shippo asked, climbing into her lap when she sat up.

"Why don't ye all go find InuYasha." Kaede said to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, trying to get Kagome and herself alone so they could talk.

Everyone left reluctantly and Kaede turned to Kagome, "Now, child. I already know the story of ye dying and InuYasha wishing ye alive with the Shikon no tama, but ye have not told what he wished. Please tell me."

Kagome thought for a moment then said, "He wished to know what I felt towards him." She said, not saying what he really said, which was more along the lines of 'Do you love me as much as I love you'.

"Hm…that's an odd wish; especially from him. And that pink light coming from you when InuYasha brought you back here…it looked like the jewel's glow." She paused to think to herself then continued, "What did ye do before ye felt weak?"

Kagome, feeling embarrassed to answer, blushed, but answered anyway, "I…I hugged him…"

"Hmm….I'll have to think on this for a little while. If your strength is back, you can go now." Kaede said, seeing Kagome look out the doorway. Kagome thanked her and went outside to join her friends, whom were sitting under a tree talking. Kaede slipped out the back of her hut and started looking for InuYasha. Finally, she found him, back up in a tree. "He seems to be staring at something." Kaede said to herself, following his gaze; he was staring at Kagome, surrounded by all her friends laughing together.

"Ye may never get what ye want." Kaede said up to him, startling him out of his gaze and making him look down at her.

"What do you want, old woman?" he asked back angrily, mad he had been caught off guard.

"I'd like to inform ye that your wish was very selfish and is causing Kagome much grief."

"What the hell are you talking about! I wished her alive!" he was very angry now, being accused of hurting Kagome.

"Ye did not. Ye wished to know what she felt, so whenever she tries to tell you how she feels towards ye, the Shikon jewel feels the wish being granted, so she has no other reason to live." She paused to see InuYasha's expression, being surprised by his still angry face; she thought he would be sad, or surprised. "The jewel will stop supporting her as soon as she has told you how she feels, and she will die." Had finishing what she came to say, Kaede turned and left InuYasha with his thoughts.

* * *

Okies!Well, theres the explanation...sorry if it isnt very good...please tell me if you still dont get it! Its a hard thing to explain over the computer.Anyway, that was a long chapter...one of the longest actually...but it is important...all my chapters have seemed to become longer over time...good thing thats not bad!lol.XD. See ya all next chapter! 


	16. 16 Dont grant my wish!

me: okies...well, Im going on vacation this weekend, and so I reeeeaaaaally hope I can get in enough chapters to keep all of you happy for a week...Im soo sorry Im leavin' but i think you all should be able to live, right?...dont answer that...ppl have already said no.XDAnyway...right to disclaimer!

InuYasha: no.

me: yes.

InuYasha: no.

me:pleeeeaaaaaaaaz! I'll get you a frisbee when Im on vacation!Just agree to the disclaimer job for this week.

InuYasha: okay...She doesnt own InuYasha.

me: good boy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

"How could I have not seen that when I wished! I'm so stupid!" InuYasha thought to himself, still sitting up in his tree sulking. He could still see Kagome and their friends all talking and laughing. He had been thinking to himself for quite a while now, and it had grown dark. Suddenly, he jumped, hearing someone talking up to him. He looked down to see Kagome. "Dinner's ready if your hungry." She said standing there, knowing InuYasha would jump down and rush towards the food; but he never did. He did jump down, but he simply walked off towards the hut sulkily.

"What's wrong with him?" Kagome thought to herself, and following him back to the hut. When they got there, they both got their dinner and settled down on the floor. Kagome, still seeing something was on InuYasha's mind, turned to him and asked, "InuYasha? What's wrong?"

He turned to her, and seeing her concerned face, he looked away and said, "Nothing." They both finished their dinner and didn't speak to each other after that, although everyone else continued to chatter on. InuYasha got up and headed back outside, where he went under a tree and sat down in his sleeping position, though Kagome could tell when everyone else had gone to sleep inside the hut, that InuYasha was not asleep.

Kagome slowly crept out of her sleeping bag and walked out the hut, having a little difficulty getting out of her bag when Shippo was sleeping on it also. Finally, when she got out of the hut, she walked in the shadows and over to InuYasha. She quietly sat down next to him, InuYasha still oblivious of her presence.

InuYasha's ears perked up when he heard a rustling near the hut, and he opened his eyes but saw nothing. He took a short look around and closed his eyes again, keeping his ears perked up in case of more rustling. Suddenly, he felt something on his ears and he looked up in alarm. There, he saw Kagome, rubbing his ears again. "Your ears are doing a dance up here." She said quietly. "Apparently, she had snuck out, because she's being awfully quiet." He thought to himself. Kagome sat down next to him.

They both sat in silence until finally Kagome turned to InuYasha and said, "Look, I know you have something on your mind; now tell me!" she sounded very persistent, and obviously planned on staying there until he told her what was wrong. Of course, Inuyasha was also persistent not to tell.

"Nothing is on my mind." He said, crossing his arms, showing he was not going to tell her.

She sat thinking, until finally she replied, "I hope you're not mad I haven't fulfilled your wish yet. I must seem awfully rude." She hung her head in shame, expecting him to agree in a second.

InuYasha sat there, not sure of what to say. Finally, he decided. "I don't care if I never get my wish granted…Kagome shouldn't die just because of me." He thought to himself. Just when he was about to say something, Kagome spoke up first, "I'm sorry. I'll grant your wish now. InuYasha, I-" but before she could finish, InuYasha smacked his hand over her mouth and said to her, "Don't ever grant my wish! Never!" he took his hand off her mouth and was able to stutter out a small "b-but…" before Inuyasha interrupted again, "No! Just don't do it! Got it? Don't ever grant my wish….please." he lowered his head and turned around, but Kagome saw how pleading his eyes looked.

"He….really doesn't want me to grant it! But…why? This is all too confusing." Kagome thought to herself. She knew she wouldn't be able to get another word from him so she got up and went back to the hut.

* * *

Theres the chapy!I'll be producing major amounts of chapys the rest of the week before Saturday, so keep updated plz! Hope you'll enjoy the chapys even though theres not much time to build up excitment for the next chapy...but I still expect you all to review!You cant get out of your job if I cant get of mine!lol.anway...see ya next chapy...which will be tommorrow!WoO0t! 


	17. 17 Getting through the Well

me:hello!chapter two of the all-out-quicky-chapter-producing week!wheee!I have faith that everyone of my readers will stay loyal and continue reviewing even though the chapters are being shoved at ya faster!XD yep...anyway, as you all know from last time's author notes, Im leaving for vacation this weekend for a week, so I'll be making mega chapters before I go on Saturday. Also, the two weeks afterwards, I'll most likely be getting a friend to post the chapters for me, b/c I'll still be on vacation...just those weeks I'll have computer access!Well, thats the explanation of everything!Anyway...heres InuYasha with the weather...I mean disclaimer.

InuYasha: you better give me a fribe at the end of the week.

me:you mean a frisbee?I will, I wil. You just do your job.

InuYasha: ya ya...She doesnt own InuYasha.

me:good boy. have some ramen._tosses him ramen and atches him gobble it up quickly_.And dont act like I never feed you!

InuYasha: you **dont** feed me!

me:eh...on with the chapter!**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

The next morning, everyone woke up, wondering what they were all going to do. The jewel had wished upon, Naraku was destroyed, and no one was injured. Those were the only things they had been taking care of the past year and a half. Kagome especially was having trouble knowing what to do. She started to feel it was time to go back to her own time, but she really didn't know if she could ever get back. She spent all morning wondering this to herself, keeping silent and worrying all her friends. Eventually, she had to reassure them that she was alright.

Finally, she came to a conclusion. She would leave that day, and try and come back immediately after she got through, just to make sure she could still visit the feudal era and her friends. She told everyone that she was leaving soon, and they all groaned sadly, but they helped her pack anyway. They all walked to the well with her; that is, all except InuYasha. None of them could find him, so he still didn't know Kagome was leaving. Kagome also didn't know he didn't know of her leaving.

"Where is he? InuYasha, you jerk. Wont even say good bye." She angrily thought to herself. After she was finished saying her goodbyes, she looked around one more time for InuYasha before yelling into the sky, "InuYasha! Wherever you are, Good Bye!" and with that, she turned around and jumped into the well.

InuYasha's ears perked up, hearing someone yell his name. He also heard what sounded like a good bye. He jumped down from the tree he was sitting in and ran towards Kaede's hut. No one was there. Looking around for everyone and smelling them in the direction of the well, he ran in that direction. When he got there, he found everyone standing around the well, looking in. "Where's Kagome?" InuYasha said, not seeing her here.

"She just left. She's going to try and get back to make sure she still can…..but she hasn't gotten back yet." Sango said, with a sad tone in her voice.

InuYasha, now mad she hadn't come looking for him to say good bye, pushed past everyone else and jumped into the well. He closed his eyes, afraid he might not have gotten through. When he opened his eyes, it was dark. He looked up and didn't see Kagome. Suddenly he heard a sob, and he looked down. There sat Kagome, curled up with her knees hugged to her chest and crying.

"Kagome?" he asked questioningly, not sure this woman sitting on the floor of the well was her.

She jerked her head up, and sure enough it was Kagome. "InuYasha!" she leapt to her feet and hugged him tightly. "I can't get back thru!" she cried, still hugging him tightly and crying into his chest.

InuYasha, still stunned she was hugging him, didn't know what to say. Suddenly, it struck him that he had gotten here, why couldn't she get back? "But, then how'd I get here?" he wondered out loud, arousing Kagome from her state and making her think too.

Kagome let go of him and started climbing out of the well. "Maybe I should try it again. Come on, InuYasha. Maybe you might make a difference if we jump in together." They both got out and readied to jump in again. Kagome crossed her fingers tightly, and they both jumped in. In the air, InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand. There as a pink flash and both Kagome and InuYasha came out of the well, both back in the feudal era.

Before anyone still standing around the well waiting could say anything, Shippo shrieked with joy and hugged Kagome. She was about to hug him back, when she noticed InuYasha and herself were still holding hands. She quickly let go, slightly blushing, and hugged Shippo.

Old Kaede walked forward and stared at Kagome with a confused look on her face. "Could ye not get through?"

"No! I couldn't get through, then InuYasha came and we jumped in. I could get through then." Kagome answered, stuttering because she was trying to talk to fast.

"Hmm…could ye do it again, for me to see?" Kaede asked.

Both InuYasha and Kagome readied themselves and jumped into the well, this time not grabbing her hand. He didn't want to do that in front of all their friends. There was a big flash and they both appeared inside the dark well again. They decided to head back to the feudal era, InuYasha grabbing her hand again.

Kaede, now thinking she understood, told them to do it one more time, but do it exactly how they did it before. They both jumped in again, this time InuYasha grabbing her hand halfway down the well so nobody saw him do this; except Kaede, who was peering into the well while they did this. They both got through to the other side of the well, and back. "I understand. Kagome has the jewel with her, so she doesn't have any purpose to come back here on her own to protect thee jewel. InuYasha has to pull her through. Kagome, every time you go back to your time, InuYasha must come and get you to come back here." Kaede explained here thoughts to them before sending Kagome through the well once more back to her time for the original purpose.

Before InuYasha ran off to a tree to sit in, Kaede asked him to come with her and talk. He grumpily agreed and followed her into her hut. "There was a part I left out. The reason **ye** can get through. It's because ye belong here in the feudal era, but ye also belong with Kagome in her time. Ye need to find a way to fix the wish."

There was silence for a moment, then InuYasha stood up and walked to the doorway. "I already know. You're a straight forward old hag; all you do is tell me to fix my problem…well, I'm not stupid! I can do it without you tellin' me!" he ran to his tree and sat to think. He sat thinking until it was dark and still he couldn't find a way to fix the wish binding Kagome to life.

* * *

Yep!Thats the chapter!Chapter 2 in the big frenzy-chapter-week!Hope the chapters dont seem rushed...this is close to the time I take for each chapter, right?ya...anyway,see ya next chapy!((Which will be tommorrow!)) 


	18. 18 Arrival Chats

me: Hello!This will be the second to last chapter before I leave on vacation, and Im warning you now that before I leave, I shall leave you with the biggest cliffhanger the like of man nor woman has never seen!okay...well, not that big, but i think Its gunna be ig enough to make plenty of my readers mad at meh...lol. anyway...I dont want to give away tommorrows chapy, so on with the disclaimer!

InuYasha: keep your eye on the fribe...eye on the prize...come on InuYasha...your getting rewarded..._thinks about the frisbee. _okay...she doesnt own InuYasha!

me: man...OO I gotta offer a prize more often!he barely hesitated!wheee!XD

**

* * *

Chapter 18**

It had been a week since Kagome had left the feudal era, and InuYasha still hadn't come and picked her up. During that time she had sat around her house and done nothing, occasionally going out with her friends. Since it was summer and school was out, there was nothing for her to do. Every morning she would wake up late and look out her window, thinking she'll see InuYasha coming out of the well house to take her back to the feudal era, but he never did; up until one afternoon, Kagome couldn't take it. She was so bored, she marched out to the well house and looked in. She decided there would be no harm in trying. She walked up to the side of the well, and was about to jump, when suddenly there was a bright light and InuYasha jumped out of the well. He stared at Kagome for a second and said, "How'd you know I was coming?"

"Huh? Oh, I didn't." she replied, backing away from the well, and sitting down on the stairs.

"So you're telling me you waited her next to the well for me to come back and pick you up?" He really hoped she wouldn't say yes, because that would just make him feel guilty.

"No. I just felt like coming out here for a sec to see if you were stuck in the well or something. It took you long enough to get here!" she yelled, now remembering her anger at him for taking so long.

"Ya; and I wouldn't have even come now if those idiots didn't shove me into the well! Now be grateful for once and come on!" he said angrily, mad she wasn't glad to see him.

Kagome grabbed the already packed bag she had put in the house earlier that week and slung it over her shoulder. She reluctantly took InuYasha's outstretched hand, knowing she had to in order to get through the well. When they got there, Kagome found Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all sitting waiting for her arrival. "Kagome's back!" Shippo shrieked, and ran and hugged her. After everyone had welcomed her back, they all headed back to the village. They took that day to catch up with everyone and talk, all except InuYasha who had ran off to his tree as soon as he got back to the feudal era. Sango and Kagome had also taken a dip in the hot springs, talking about the usual. When it was night time, everyone fell asleep, Shippo cuddled up with Kagome in her sleeping bag, glad to have her back.

When everyone was asleep, InuYasha jumped down from his tree, where he had stayed Kagome's entire visit, even during dinnertime; and he walked down to where everyone was huddled up in Kaede's hut. He peered inside and saw Kagome, rolled out of her sleeping bag, and Shippo, curled up in the kicked away sleeping bag. Now she lay on the floor, stretched out in her blue flannel pajamas. "What an idiot. Can't even stay still in her sleep." He said quietly to himself, before taking one last glance at her and leaving the hut doorway. He sat down on the ground under a tree nearby.

Inside the hut, Kagome let out a big breath. "That was close…if he had seen me climbing out my sleeping bag to see him, he would have yelled at me." She whispered to herself, picking herself up off the floor and out of the hut quietly. She did the same thing she had done the last time she snuck out to see him. She finally reached him without his noticing, and once again, she grabbed his ears and started rubbing them, making InuYasha jump. "Your ears just love to dance!" she giggled, remembering how she had said the similar thing last time. She sat down next to him and stayed silent for a while.

"Great. Kagome's here…we're alone again…damn! This is exactly what I was trying to avoid all day!" InuYasha thought to himself helplessly, knowing he couldn't just get up and walk away.

"Why have you been avoiding me, InuYasha?" Kagome asked, straight forward, and to the point of why she came out to talk to him. InuYasha sat still, not answering.

Kagome, taking this as a reply, said, "InuYasha, if you are keeping distant because you think I'm going to grant your wish, please believe me when I say I won't. If you told me to grant your wish, I would, if you tell me not to, I won't." She paused to take hold of InuYasha's hand, earning her a surprised look from him, "I don't mind dying to tell you how I feel, and I don't mind living not to tell." With finishing saying this, she got up and went back to the hut.

InuYasha looked after her in shock, "How does she know she'll die if she tells me? How could she find out?" InuYasha sat, pondering this the rest of the night.

* * *

well, thats the chapy!hooray for Kagome faith!whee!XDlol.anyway, I dont have much to say, except...no throwing pointy things at me tommorrow!I just finished typing that chapy up, and its very evil...yup yup.and worst of all, Im gunna leave you on that evil cliffhanger for a week!OOarent i evil?well, as I said, no throwing pointy things, b/c then I would die and the story would be stuck on that cliffy for much longer than a week.lol.well, see ya next evil chapy: ) 


	19. 19 Good Bye

me: helloooo! theres been a change in plans! Im going o post 2 chapters today, before I leave on vacation tommorrow! The reason for this is when I was writing this chapter, I realized, if i was to continue onto what i wanted to happen, the chapter would be too long!soooo, Im sorry, but I'll have to update my story twice today to get the cliffhanger I wanted. now...InuYasha time!

InuYasha: WHAT! thats not fair! I have to do an extra disclaimer to get that fribe!you cheapscape. You'll have to pay extra for the second disclaimer!haha!

me:fine. I'll get you some ramen for the second disclaimer. Now do the first one now!

InuYasha: good. She dont own InuYasha. haha!that fribe is mine!

me: XD I wish my dog was that easy to persuade!

**

* * *

Chapter 19**

The next morning everyone was awake, had had breakfast, this time InuYasha joining them, and they were all now sitting and talking like yesterday. InuYasha was sitting in a corner, not saying anything; just listening. A week went by like this, and Kagome had run out of provisions. She decided it was time to go back to her time for a bit, so she said her good byes and left to her world with the help of InuYasha. When InuYasha left her off outside the shrine door he said he'd come in about a week. She was reluctant to stay in her for another entire week, but said okay and headed in the house.

The days passed and Kagome was impatient for InuYasha's arrival, but not as much as last time, saying she knew when he was going to come. Over the week, she thought about a lot of things. She randomly thought about Miroku and Sango and their unknown feelings for each other, she thought about Shippo and wondered what he would look like when he was older, and most of all, she thought about the wish that kept her bound to an eternity of not telling InuYasha how she really felt. When she thought about this, most of the time she found herself crying. Her mother had caught her crying once, but Kagome had only said she missed everyone. When InuYasha finally came a day after the end of the week, Kagome squealed in delight, much like Shippo.

InuYasha seemed happy too to see Kagome, but he tried very hard not to show it. When they got back, everyone greeted her after Shippo was through with his squeals. InuYasha stood next to a nearby tree, not saying anything until Miroku said, "You know, all InuYasha does when your gone is sulk. I don't understand why he takes so long to go get you." Miroku had a grin on his face when he said this, meaning he was teasing InuYasha.

"I do not sulk! I'm bored, and I'm bored when she is here too!" he yelled, obviously not knowing Miroku was just playing around.

Kagome smiled, glad she was back with her friends; she had really missed them….especially InuYasha. Sango saw her smiling and said to her, "Happy to be back? You only left for a week!"

"Yes, I'm glad to be back." She said dreamily, still staring at InuYasha, who was still arguing with Miroku.

Sango followed her gaze and saw she was looking at InuYasha. She didn't say anything any further, knowing Kagome would just deny it if Sango had pointed out she was staring at InuYasha.

Later in the day Sango and Kagome went to the hot springs and Sango asked her why she was staring at InuYasha earlier, but just as she though, Kagome denied it. Later that day, it was dinner time and everyone finished and was talking. Kaede walked into the room and looked around. The fire in the floor had burned out, and Kaede asked someone to get some firewood for it. Kagome volunteered, earning InuYasha's argument of it being too dangerous outside alone. After a few minutes, they both ended up going.

They were both silent, walking through the trees picking up wood. When they had gotten enough wood, they headed back to the hut. Before they both headed back in, Kagome hesitated but reached out and grabbed his arm. InuYasha looked back to see if she was okay and saw her looking at him.

"InuYasha…can I talk to you tonight?" she looked at him pleadingly.

InuYasha, very confused, asked, "Sure…..but why not now?"

"I…..still have things to do first." And with that, she went into the hut and sat down with the firewood put in the fire pit.

A confused InuYasha said nothing more, but went in and sat down also. An hour later, Sango got up and said she was going to go outside for a bit. She got up and walked outside. A few minutes later, Kagome got up and followed her out. "Hey Kagome. What's up? Why'd you ask me to come out here with you?" Sango asked, stopping and turning around to Kagome.

"I….I wanted to say good bye."

"Good bye? Are you going back to your time already? You just got here!"

"No. I'm going to stay right here…for the rest…of my life."

"What? You mean your going to stay here and not go back to your time? Then why are you saying good bye."

"No, Sango. You don't get it. For the rest of my life, I will stay here;" Kagome paused to wipe away a tear that shone in her eyes. "My life will last no longer than tonight. I'm going to miss you all!" Kagome hugged Sango tight, confusing Sango greatly.

"But…Kagome, you're perfectly fine! What makes you think you're going to die tonight?"

"I just am. InuYasha will probably tell you later. I'm so sorry, but I can't live the way I am." Tears were now falling down both of their faces.

"Kagome…I'm going to miss you so much, and I don't quite understand why, but I think you have a good reason."

"Thank you Sango. You are my best friend and I'm going to…miss you." They both separated from their hug and wiped their tears. When they got back to the hut Miroku said, "It looks as if you two had been crying."

""It does look like that, doesn't it." Sango replied, sitting down. Both Kagome and Sango were quiet for the rest of the time until Kagome stood up again and asked InuYasha to follow.

* * *

Okies...well, I'll start typing up the next chapy...its gunna be a real good one!wheee!((its good to me anyway))XDI'll have the next chapy updated by tonight. See ya then! 


	20. 20 Not if I can help it!

me: see/I told you i would have the chapyter updated by tonight...actually, I update this chapter not even an hour after the last one!lolXD.okies, well, you all know Im going on vacation this weekend, and I wont be updating the story for a week...so enjoy what you got!now...on to InuYasha!

InuYasha:no.first, the ramen!

me:fine._tosses InuYasha a cup of ramen_ now, get on with the disclaimer!

InuYasha: _slurps noodles_ fine. She doesnt own InuYasha. You know, meowsa...if you keep bein' mean to me and Kagome in these chapters, I'm really gunna hurt you.

me:_gulps_...well, see audiance?That just makes me wanna have a happy ending even more!Im gunna get killed if I dont!TT

**

* * *

Chapter 20**

InuYasha followed Kagome silently to a light open meadow. She stood with her back to him, looking at the moon. "The moon is pretty tonight. It's just getting up there. It's very big…very….full." she looked back at him and InuYasha had just now looked up at the moon for the first time since they came out. She was right, it was full. "Dammit! Why didn't you tell me earlier!" InuYasha looked down at his hands and saw his claws were gone and shortened into nails. His hair was black, and his ears were human.

"I'm sorry. You wouldn't have come out with me if you knew." She said calmly.

"Damn right, I wouldn't! Come on, we got to get back to the hut."

"InuYasha, wait. I want to talk to you out here. Please? Just a few minutes." Kagome put on her best pleading eyes. She continued when InuYasha didn't walk away. "Do you remember when I promised that I wouldn't grant your wish?"

"Yes, and you promised!" he said, making sure she would remember that part too.

"Yes, InuYasha; I promised. And now, I'm so sorry I made such a promise….because I can't keep it." Kagome said this, her face saying she really was sorry.

"No! You have to keep it. Please, you can break any other promise in the world, just not that one." His human eyes were pleading and sad, knowing Kagome would argue against that.

"InuYasha, please. I can't live like this. It's a living hell without you. I see no reason to live like that."

"No…you can't…you'll die. Don't do that." InuYasha's eyes looked sad, as if he was about to cry.

"It's better to die happy than to live dying inside." She turned around, tears streaming down her face. She walked up to InuYasha and ran her fingers through his hair. "I feel that way, because…I love you InuYasha! I love you more than life itself!" she put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. InuYasha's face looked surprised and sad at the same time. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, returning her kiss. He knew what came next, and sure enough it happened. There was a bright pink light, glowing around Kagome. Suddenly, the pink light shot up into the air and flew off across the land. Kagome stopped glowing and fell limp in InuYasha's arms. Tears streamed down InuYasha's face as he said, "I love you too, Kagome. More than….life itself."

He sat there for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes. "She's gone. She's really gone." He said to himself in his head, but himself unable to believe it. He got up with Kagome in his arms. Even when he was human he was able to pick her up. "She can't be gone…she just can't be." He was now angry he couldn't protect her. "No. She can't be gone. Not if I can help it." Suddenly his eyes glowed bright red and his hair turned silver. The familiar demon marks showed up on his face. He was full demon and full of anger. He held tight to Kagome and started running through the trees after the pink light. "No! Not if I can help it!" he yelled before running as fast as he's ever run before.

Back at the hut, everyone stood in the doorway looking at a strange pink light shooting above the trees. Miroku and Shippo stared at in alarm, asking if they should check it out. Sango on the other hand, muttered to herself, "Good bye, Kagome." Her face was tearstained, and new tears were flowing down her face now. She turned to the two of them who were just about to go after the pink light. "I think its fine. InuYasha and….Kagome are out there, and they can take care of it." The two of them looked at Sango strangely, Miroku asking, "What's wrong, Sango?"

"A good friend of mine has just departed." She said sadly, wiping her tears and walking back into the hut. Shippo and Miroku exchanged confused glances and followed her into the hut.

* * *

yes, yes, yes...Kagome died again...hey second times a charm, right?_dodges pointy things_. Oh, come on!It was just a joke!please dont hate me or my story, but Im gunna be leaving tommorrow for my vacation, and I wont be back from my vacation for 3 weeks...but I'll update my story before those three weeks are over...just not during the first week.im sooo sorry ppl!TTwell...good bye all!see ya next chapy!((which will be a week from now!)) 


	21. 21 Lots 'o' tears

me:okies, well, this is the first chapy update since my vacation and Im sure you'll find it dissapointing...Im sorry, so I'll update the next chapy quickly.okies?good: )

InuYasha: Keh. You have no bribe for me this time, so Im not saying a single word having to do with your disclaimer.

me:you just did.

InuYasha: I did not!

me:you did too!

InuYasha: pathetic woman. Doesnt even know what I said.

me: pathetic guy. Doesnt even know what he said. Fine!I'll get...er...not Kagome...lets see...whos left alive...oh ya!sango!

Sango: suuuure...like Im gunna do something for you when your being so evil to me!

me:uuh...ya!pretty much!so will ya do it?

Sango:sure!she doent own InuYasha.

me:thanks...wow...this has been a very long authors note...to the story!

InuYasha: took long enough.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

"What do you mean, Sango? Who just died? How do you know? What was that pink light?" Shippo asked, sitting beside her on the floor.

"You'll find out soon enough." She replied, trying to hold back her tears but only making it worse. She bent over and cried heavily into her hands.

Miroku watched Sango cry, patting her back, not even thinking of doing anything lecherous. It would only make things worse. "Whoever this person is, she must love them very much." He thought to himself, starting to feel a tinge of jealousy.

There was a shadow across the floor made by someone standing in the doorway. Without looking up, Sango said, "Kagome's gone, isn't she?" thinking it must be InuYasha, come to tell them the bad news.

When there was silence, Sango looked up to see not InuYasha in the doorway, but Kaede. "Old Kaede; I thought you were InuYasha….I…" she began to say, but couldn't find a way to say what she had thought.

"What's this about Kagome being gone?" Kaede asked, followed by inquiring looks from Shippo and Miroku.

"I….I…." Sango started, but finally giving up and blurting out, "Kagome had told me earlier that tonight was her last. I thought you were InuYasha coming to tell us she was dead."

There was a gasp from the three of them, and a shuffle of feet, which was Kaede walking over to Sango and placing her hand on her shoulder. "Ye have carried a big message. Are ye sure Kagome had said that?"

"Yes. She says good bye to everyone, and that she'll miss us." Sango replied, tears still heavily streaming down her face.

They turned to see Shippo balling and curled up with his knees to his chest, his head laid in his lap. They all sat silently mourning for their departed friend, until Miroku spoke up, "Then what was that big pink light coming from the forest?"

Sango looked up at him and wiped her tears. "InuYasha's wish was to know how Kagome felt towards him, so when Kagome told him, the shikon's power that had been keeping her alive left because the wish had been granted. The light was the power leaving her." Sango remembered when Kagome had pulled her outside and told her she going to die that night, but before heading inside, she had explained why.

"So, where does the power go now?" Shippo asked shakily.

"I….I don't know." Sango answered hopelessly.

Kaede, finally understanding the situation, asked, "Where is InuYasha?"

Sango, also pondering this question, stood up and walked to the doorway. "I don't know, but I'll bet he as something to do with that red flash I'm seeing above the tree tops."

Everyone got up and walked outside. There was, in fact, a dull red streak above the tree tops every now and then. "If that's InuYasha's red haori, he's got to be running faster than I've ever seen him run before." Miroku said.

They all nodded and continued to gaze at the red streaks, going farther and farther away.

* * *

okies...well, that was very short, and I appologize, but thats the only place I could stop it, b/c the next thing happening is action pact and all...not really, but its a lot to be said. So, without further ado, I shall leave youall to review, thank me for finally updating, and potentially cause me bodily harm from youranger at meh!XD see ya nextchapy: ) 


	22. 22 Dancing Ears

me: well, this is a good chapy, and includes a character that Im sure alot of you have all been waiting for. lol. Anyway...Ive decided this will probobly be the second to last chapy!WoO0t!Of course, that is unless I think of a really good problem to add in there to lengthen the story even further!lol...i dont think I'll be that evil though.soo...well, Ive gotten someone really good to do the disclaimer this time...KYO SOHMA!((for all those who dont recgnize that name, hes a character from another anime/manga named Fruits Basket))

Kyo: Ya ya ya...eh, she doesnt own...who was it again?

InuYasha:oh, I get it...Im not good enough for ya!well, fine!who needs ya!bye!

me: uuuum...okaaaay...well, its InuYasha. I dont own...woops!I almost did my own disclaimer!anyway, carry on Kyo!

Kyo: okaaaaaay...these ppl are weird...i gotta do this disclaimer thing so I can get out of here...eh, she doesnt own InuYasha.

me:thanks, Kyo! You can go now!_looks to see kyo already gone_ okaaay...well, onto the chapy!

**

* * *

Chapter 22**

InuYasha ran as fast as he can remember himself running before. Now that he had suddenly become angered and turned full demon, he could leap above the trees without any trouble at all. He raced after the pink light in the sky, still faintly visible above some nearby mountains. He looked down at Kagome, who by now had lost all color in her face and was terribly pale. Her heartbeat continued to not exist as InuYasha finally reached the mountain the pink light had disappeared into. Before he continued to venture up the mountain, he sniffed the air. He recognized that scent; Sesshomaru. He reached for the hilt of Tetsaiga, but before he could say anything, his brother stepped up behind him.

"InuYasha." He said as a small greeting.

"What are you here for?" InuYasha snapped sharply, not wanting to be interrupted at that moment. He turned around to look at his brother, still resting his hand on his hilt.

Sesshomaru looked InuYasha in the face, taking in the demon marks on his face. "I see you must be very angered at the moment." He paused to glance down at Kagome, still in his arms. "I suppose it must have something to do with your woman. She is dead, is she not?"

"Shutup! I'm too busy to talk right now." InuYasha said back, as he turned around and starting up the mountain.

"You are chasing the pink light?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, causing InuYasha to pause and look around at him.

"Its mine! Don't you dare try and get it!" He yelled, knowing he would fight his brother if he had to.

"Fine; I simply wish to know what it was." He answered, both Jaken and Rin coming up behind him. "Lord Sesshomaru! It's InuYasha; he's got demon marks on his face!" Jaken yelled in alarm, only to be ignored by all of them but Rin, who gave him a hard stomp on the foot.

InuYasha, pausing before answering, reluctant to say what it was but finally answered, "It's the sacred jewel."

There was a pause as Sesshomaru took in what was just said. "I believe I have missed something important. Seeing you are in a rush though, I will wish to speak with you after your task is finished." And with that, Sesshomaru turned and went back down the mountain side and disappeared into the trees with Rin and Jaken following as usual.

Not having time to think, InuYasha quickly turned back around and ran up the mountainside in search of the where the light had disappeared to. When he got to the top of the mountain and still hadn't found the jewel, he laid Kagome down on a ridge and sat down. "Kagome; I'm sorry…I'm trying, Kagome, but I can't find it! You died all because of me…I wish so much I hadn't wished off that damn jewel in the first place." He banged his fist on the ground in anger.

He sat there for a minute, trying to think of what to do then, when he saw something bright out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see the jewel, glowing its brilliant bright pink, lying on the ground next to him. "Is that truly what you wish for?" It said, in the same echoing voice.

InuYasha was about to scream, "Yes!" when he remembered last time. He didn't want to end up with the same mess as last time. "No. I have a different wish."

There was a pause and finally the jewel replied, "What is your wish, InuYasha?"

InuYasha's eyes widened when he heard the jewel speak his named but remembered to not get off task. He thought carefully, making sure there wouldn't be any flaw in his wish this time, before finally replying, "I wish Kagome was alive."

"Is that truly what you wish for?"

Without having to pause and think about it at all, he replied, "Yes." He shut his eyes tight, afraid that there was something in his wish that went wrong again.

It was silent all around him for a while when he finally opened his eyes. He looked around and saw no jewel. He also saw Kagome, still lying next to him. InuYasha held a sad expression on his face, still devastated and confused why Kagome wasn't alive. He bent over her and laid his head next to her body.

Suddenly, he heard a rustling next to him and what sounded like a faint heartbeat. Without looking up, he felt something touch his ears. "Your….ears are doing…a dance up here."

* * *

well, that was the chapy!the second to last chapy!woO0t!well, you all should be happy now, if you remember back to who says that line in the story. well, next chapy will prob not be tommorrow so I can build up suspense, so it may be two days from now...see you then: ) 


	23. 23 Together at Last

me: hello, and welcome to the last chapter of this story. Yes...its so sad...no more disclaimer jokes for this story...im sure you'll all miss them dearly.XD lol. well, I plan on doing a sequel, so keep an eye out for it if you liked this story!now...on to the final disclaimer...((I still dont like the sound of adding "last" infront of everything in the authors note!T-T))

InuYasha: eh...you were pretty nice to meh the last couple episodes...and you did fill my trailer with ramen...so, I guess I'll do ur dumb disclaimer...she doesnt InuYasha...and never will!mwahahaha!

me:wow.O-O didnt even put up a fight!thanks InuYasha..although Im pretty sureit could have done without the evil laugh at the end.

InuYasha: ya,well Im sooooo happy this story is finally over!

me:theres a sequel.

InuYasha: noooooooooooooooooooooooo!

me: eh...on to the chapy!

**

* * *

Chapter 23**

_Previously..._

_Suddenly, he heard a rustling next to him and what sounded like a faint heartbeat. Without looking up, he felt something touch his ears. "Your….ears are doing…a dance up here." _

_Now…_

InuYasha jerked his head up to see Kagome smiling up at him, and her arm reaching and rubbing his ears. "Kagome!" he exclaimed in surprise, too happy to express it in words.

"Hey, InuYasha; I'm…..glad to be back." She said, as she stopped rubbing his ears and sat up. She looked at his face hard before she reached up and traced each demon mark, still there, but faint now. His hair had turned back to black, and he was almost full human again now that his anger had left him.

InuYasha looked back at, grabbing her hand as it lowered back to her side, earning a small gasp from Kagome. She looked down to where InuYasha was holding her hand and looked back up to see InuYasha leaning in closer to her. She let out a small gasp before she felt his lips against hers. Finally getting out her shock, Kagome snaked her arms around his neck and leaned into his kiss. They stayed like this for what seemed like forever until they finally let go of each other's lips, each having big red blushes across their faces and small shy smiles.

After a small pause of each other looking at each other in embarrassment, InuYasha spoke up, "Kagome, I love you. Do you have any idea how much it hurt when I had to go through your death, twice?"

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes, and finally, a tear spilled over down her face. "I'm so sorry, InuYasha."

"Kagome, can you promise me something?" he asked, as he reached up and wiped her tear.

"Anything, InuYasha. I owe you my life twice over."

"Good, then no matter whether you love me in return or not , you will never do something so stupid as to die on purpose ever again." He replied, smiling.

Kagome gave a small laugh and smiled in return. "I promise." She paused to look across the treetops below her. "InuYasha, I would never have done something like that in the first place unless I loved you more than life itself. You know that."

"Yes, I know." He reached for her hand and held it up to his face and kissed it. "And you know I love you more than life itself to have gone and fetched life for you twice now."

"Yes, I do know." Kagome held his hand to her face and kissed it.

InuYasha looking at her and putting on a sly grin. "Two lovers, sitting and staring at each other uselessly. Whatever will we do?"

Kagome putting on an identical grin, smiled back at him, "I can think of a few things." As of finishing this statement, they both leaned in for another kiss, more passionate than before.

That night they spent the night together, both engulfed in eternal happiness, and the next morning, they woke up, looking at each other and smiling. "Oh, InuYasha, I love you so much." Kagome said, running her hand through his silver hair.

"After last night, I think I already know that." He answered, running his fingers through her raven black hair in return.

They both laughed softly, looking up at the sky. "We should get back to the others sometime." Kagome said.

"Why? It's not like they'll be waiting for us." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Uh….ya, they will." She said uneasily.

"What did you do this time? Send your spirit over there to tell them you died?"

"No! I had told Sango that my life would end that night…."

"You idiot! You didn't think I would save you, huh?"

"Well, no….actually, I didn't. Excuse me if I can't see into the future!"

InuYasha sighed and got up. "Well, I guess we better get back. Come on." He knelt down for Kagome to get on. Without saying anything, Kagome got up and got on his back.

After a little while, they finally got back and earned a loud gasp when they both walked into the hut. "Kagome!" they all yelled happily.

"Hey, guys." Was all she could say in reply, as she received hugs by all.

As Sango was hugging Kagome tightly, she froze, still in her embrace. "Uh…Kagome? Is this a hicky on your neck?" she asked, pulling out of embrace and tilting her head at Kagome in confusion.

Kagome's eyes got big as she slapped her hand on her neck. "No!" she yelled, trying to hold back her blush that had crept across her face.

Sango looked at her, but then caught sight of InuYasha. He was also blushing furiously. Her confused expression turned into an excited smile. "Oh my goodness! Kagome, you and InuYasha finally got together!" she exclaimed, as everyone else stared at them in surprise.

InuYasha yelled, "No!" simultaneous of Kagome's embarrassed, "Ya." InuYasha and Kagome turned to each other and once again simultaneously, "Yes?" InuYasha asked, as Kagome asked, "No?"

InuYasha yelled in frustration and walked out of the hut, leaving Kagome in the midst of her fellow traveler's stares. "Well? I'm sure we can all trust what you say." Sango said expectantly.

"I…I…uh…well, I certainly thought we were together…maybe he's embarrassed." Kagome answered, tilting her head and smiling innocently.

"Well, good for you! I'm so proud of you, Kagome. Oh, and your not getting out of telling the story of what happened!" Sango said happily, ending her excitement in an excuse to go talk to InuYasha, as Sango could tell she wanted to badly.

Without saying anything in return, Kagome dashed out of the hut and ran over to InuYasha who was sitting under a tree, staring at the branches above him. She sat down to him silently, staring up through the branches. "What's so interesting up there?" as she said this, InuYasha jumped, not knowing she had been there.

"Oh...nothing. I was just….thinking." he replied, although he still didn't lower his gaze at the tree branches.

Before saying anything, she took a deep breath, "InuYasha, I have to know. Are we…together together, or just…together….oh, that didn't come out right; but you know what I mean, right?"

"Kagome, I love you. I thought I made that clear to you." He said, finally lowering his gaze on the tree and looking at her straight in the eye.

"Yes…I know….but then why did you say no to them when they asked?"

"I don't know. Instinct I guess."

"Oh…okay." She said this is a sad tone, knowing that wasn't the real answer.

Hearing her sad, he felt guilty immediately for not telling the truth in the first place. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "Kagome, I love you so much, but I'm not sure if you would want to be with me for forever." He said, still hugging her tight.

"InuYasha, I love you as much as you do me. If you would want to be with me for forever, then my feelings are the same." She hugged him back tightly.

There was a pause, but finally broke by InuYasha suddenly asking Kagome, "If you love me as much as I love you……" he paused, blushing strongly, "Kagome, will you be my mate?"

Kagome pulled out of their hug and stared at InuYasha with a blank expression. Finally, her gaze parted as she put on a huge grin. She leaped onto InuYasha, making him topple backwards with Kagome on top of him as she yelled, "Of course I will!"

InuYasha looked up at her. "Really!" was all he could say.

"Yes!" she replied, feeling InuYasha's tight grip around her waist. She leaned down for a kiss.

**

* * *

**Inside the hut, Sango was peering out the window, watching InuYasha and Kagome talking, and suddenly saw Kagome jump onto InuYasha and hug him tight. "Their finally together." She said, as she walked away from the window.

* * *

hello, and thats the end of the chapy and story, so goodbye at the same time!wheee!well, as I said before...theres gunna be a sequel to this story, and Im pretty sure Its gunna pick up at a pretty good part, too!so, now that ur all anticipating an awesome sequel, I shall begin it now!The sequel will most likely come out as fast as I've been updating chapters!arent you all lucky!lol.well, hope you liked my story, bye bye all! _okies...is everyone gone?good...I can cry now!T-T T-T T-T Im gunna miss this story sooo much!good bye story!_


End file.
